Stained Hands
by GakupoKamui553
Summary: PetraxLevi LevixPetra. The two are too good together...yet they just could not make it. Oneshot


SPOILER SPOILER LOOK AWAY. I just cant stand the fact that Petra dies, its heartbreaking, shes so innocent...I just wanted her to live on and be happy...oh well. I couldnt resist but write this. Enjoy

* * *

Stained hands

I always remembered how she used to call me a clean freak, we would be riding through the city parade and when the crowd cheered me on, she joked at me with her playful comments. Such an innocent young face that she had, I wondered what she was doing in the Scouting Legion, she should have stayed in the Garrison...or better yet, she shouldnt have become a solder at all...

I always remembered how kind she was, always offering to stay up late cleaning with me, asking for nothing in return but my company. I hated people being unnecesarily near me. I am a lone wolf after all, but for some reason I didnt mind her company, despite displaying signs that I did. I dont want to fall in love with a comrade, especially one in the Scouting Legion. After all, we're all gonna end up slaughtered in here...

Now, there she is. Ready to give up her life, to sacrifice her beating heart for the good of humanity. She's buying the trainees time to back out. Gunther was killed by a mysterious traitor, and the titan made a meal out of Erd before kicking Auruo out of this world. They were all good men, however, now is the time to save our own lives, so that their sacrifices are not in vain.

What is she doing, why is staying back...their lives are worth much less than hers...Petra you idiot turn around and run, you dont have much time

"PETRA! RETREAT NOW, THATS AN ORDER" I shout, but she seems to not hear me. Damn, the titan has her in her sights, its too late for her now, I need to evacuate.

No, I wont retreat...its not too late, I can still save her, out of all of us here, she is the one least stained with sin, she is the one who deserves to live.

I ready my 3d maneuver gear and begin to make my way towards her. Im gonna make it in time, the titan is too far away. 3 trees left.

Im gonna sweep in, and grab her. 2 trees left.

And I'll carry her off to safety. 1 tree left.

What? Is this really me talking? Im not supposed to show emotion for my fellow comrades like this, nonetheless, I cant keep this one suppressed any longer. I made it.

And right before my eyes, the female titan makes a jump and as Petra attempts to move away, her gear gets caught up in the titans leg and shes flinged away, thrown onto a tree. Her usually sweet and tender voice lets out a groan of pain.

"PETRA!" I scream at the top of my lungs, the titan looks down at me mockingly, as if its telling me 'What are you gonna do about it?'

I avert my gaze to the corpse lying next to the tree...wait...she's still breathing. The titan begins to move towards her.

"YOU BITCH, I WONT LET YOU TOUCH HER AGAIN!" I scream and fire a hook at a nearby tree. I fly by and strike one of her achilles tendons. The titan seems to have lost its speed, now I can begin to work.

I fire another hook above me and cut off on of its hands. "Try defending your neck now you bitch" I taunt her, just as she taunted me before.

She takes a swing at me with her other arm, but I'm ready for it. I shift my weight and move out of the way, and now with my gained momentum, I fall down, spin and cut off her other arm. I dont have much time before they regenerate though. I look towards Petra...she seems to have stopped breathing.

No, I'm just being paranoid, I didnt take a good look. The titan attempts to kick me and I drop to the floor and its foor swings right above me. Now, perfect. I fire my hook at the leg and pull, pulling myself towards the female titan, and making her lose her balance. The titan falls back.

I run accross her legs, up her body, and leap towards her head with my two blades in hand, and I plant them right in her irises. The titan begins to scream and flail with her arms which lack hands for now, I rappel away before dropping down one last time, and with my signature technique cut straight through the titan's head.

Inside...Annie Leonheart. I cut her loose and grab her by the shirt collar bringing her up to face me. When I'm fully sure she's conscious, I drive my knee into her stomach. She spits blood on my uniform.

"Does it hurt?" I ask her, no response. I throw her down on the floor. I kick her on the back, the same way she killed Auruo.

"That was for Auruo, it hurt for him" I say, still no response. "This one's fo-"

"For...For Petra?" she says.

My eyes widen and I freeze in motion

"Kill me if you will...it won't bring Petra back...hehehe" she sneers at me

"Why you..." I pick her up by the neck and put her up against the tree. I punch and kick her multiples times, I think about every bone in her body is broken right about now. Still, the comment she made about Petra, it cant be true, no one will take Petra away from me.

I impale her on the tree with 4 different blades, I want to keep her alive and have her die a slow painful death for what she has done to my squad.

"It's over for me..." she says "But...I did a damn good job at killing your squad...especially that blonde bitch over there"

"Shut your pathetic mouth, you filthy piece of shit" I spit at her "The only blonde bitch here is before me, impaled on the tree. Have a fun trip to hell, may you rot forever" I say and shift my attention towards Petra

I run up to her, and to my pleasant surpirse, she can still breathe. "Petra, Petra wake up, its me...its Lance Corporal Levi"

"L...La...nce...Co-"

"Shh, dont talk, I'll get you out of here" I say, she will live, I wont let her die

"Its over...fo...for me...it was an honor...serving..." she gasps for breath

"No no, nothings over, you wont die here Petra, listen to me, I will get medics on the way" I think im saying this to comfort myself more rather than to comfort her, she seems to know and have accepted her fate

"Before I go...Lance...Corporal..." she gasps

"Levi...no need for my title" I say

"I...it was my dream...for so long...to be your...your..." she stutters

"I also had a dream Petra..." I confess my real emotions, that I have shown to no one. I reach inside my jacket and take out a small box. "I wanted you...to be my wife" I open the box to show her the ring I got her, I was supposed to give it to her after this mission.

She smiles at me with tears at her eyes "L...Levi...you...really...love me?"

"Love you? I need you Petra, you made me human ever since you joined the Scouting Legion, you are the only person I ever had feelings for, I can't let you die on me now...Petra...stay with me...stay with me forever" I say, beginning to tear up myself, noticing her inevitable fate drew near

"The great...Levi...tearing over a...girl...over me...such an honor..." she gasps again "I...I accept...I want to be your wife till...till...till death do us part..."

Again my eyes widen. "No No, nothing will ever do us part, Petra you're going to live, for me, for you, for us, for everything we've been through, don't die Petra"

"I'm so sorry...I failed you...Levi...if you would honor my dying request...even if I am a subordinate" she's beginning to weaken, its no doubt near

"Anything, anything you wish, name it" I say, I beg her to tell me her request, maybe it would give her motivation to live

"Kiss me...Levi...kiss me" she says

I waste not a moment and lock my lips with hers and now I can finally indulge myself in the guilty pleasures I denied myself for so long. Her tongue intertwines with mine in perfect synchronization, our first and final moment as a pair.

She draws away..."Levi...I love you Levi..."

"Petra...please..." for the first time, for as long as I remember, I shed tears. I place my head onto the haven of her chest, where I hear her heart, struggling to keep on beating "please...I can't go on without you...live on Petra...please..."

"Levi...one day, in heaven, we will no doubt meet again, until then...kill them...make sure that no one else suffers what we had to go through...for my sake Levi...sayonara...my love" she says, her voice growing fainter word by word, and then, it all ends.

Those were the last words that her tender voice would ever utter again, it would be the last time her lovely eyes looked into mine, it would be the last time I taste her sweet lips, it would be the last time her gentle fingers would caress me...it was the last time that Petra would ever draw breath.

I look down to my hands, if maybe, for one second I didnt hesitate, I could have saved her, or at least taken the blow myself. My hands are stained with her blood now...funny how ironic fate makes things. Me of all people, now has his hands stained with the blood of the one he loves...blood that wont ever wash away, and its my fault.

However...Petra's legacy doesnt end here...in my heart, she lives on, she is my drive and my motivation, every step I take, its under her watch, she will be my guardian angel, as I slaughter and obilerate every titan from the face of the earth.

"COME TITANS!" I scream "ALL OF YOU AT ONCE, COME AND FACE THE WRATH OF LANCE CORPORAL LEVI OF THE SCOUTING LEGION, I SHALL ANNHILATE EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!"

Petra...the love I could only cherish for the mere seconds that you had left to live, is a cruel reminder of what reality is about, however, those who have done this to you will pay.

I pick up my blades, the squad has already retreated, I have no intention of following them back home.


End file.
